Lackadaisical Persistentance
by FallingNarwhals
Summary: A drabble collection featuring our favorite ghost boy and his friends. Currently taking requests for drabbles, although it may take a while for it to be posted. Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

So hello

I have all these tiny stories all over my computer so I put a few together and created this... And created a few more.

I don't own Danny Phantom

{~}{~}{~}

Sam and Tucker gaped at the frozen ghosts before running even faster down the hallway.

"Are you sure it's him?" Sam panted between breaths as she pushed herself to remain in front of Tuckerx

Tucker almost laughed if he hadn't been running. "Who else can turn people into popsicles? It's Danny."

{~}{~}{~}

Danny laughed at the book Vlad was reading. Macbeth? He was fairly sure his grandmother owned that book.

"I should have known you'd be old fashioned given your age. What are you, like, three hundred?"

{~}{~}{~}

"I know how to plan a date," Danny protested as Sam dialed a number on the landline.

"You know how to be a good husband and chase monsters. I know how to plan a night out." Sam replied easily.

{~}{~}{~}

"Danny!" Jazz vehemently opened his bedroom door to reveal a ghost-Danny on the bed, sitting cross-legged. "The one thing I ask you to do tonight, what was it?"

"Raise the dead," Danny replied.

"And what did you do?"

"Raise the dead."

"And now there are a bunch of undead little hot dogs in the fridge attacking, and whose fault is that?"

"Raise the dead."

"Cut that out!"

{~}{~}{~}

Danny palmed his forehead and rubbed it forcefully, as if to relieve stress.

"Why do you want to go into politics, anyway?" He asked the older halfa sitting across the wooden desk.

"Because I have great hair and I love lying," Vlad replied. "Do I need a better reason?"

{~}{~}{~}

Requested by Unicorns Eat Llamas

"What is this!" Danny yelped as he touched the gills on his neck. Seeing the floppy new appanage that had replaced his legs, he quickly forgot about the holes in his neck. "Never mind, what is that?!"

"Dude," Tucked shook his head. "I think your a merman."

Danny flopped his- he hardly dared to think of it- tail, uselessly on the tile floor, scattering water droplets everywhere. "Tuck, my parents hunt merpeople! And now I'm one! What am I-"

He gapped at his tail. (His tail! HIS TAIL!) It may have just been him, no, no it wasn't just him, the black scales were turning lighter...

Soon his merman tail had turned back into his denim jeans. Touching his neck, he discovered only smooth skin where the rough slits once were.

"Danny," Tucker said gently. "I think your half-merman."

{~}{~}{~}

Some of the dialogue (A lot, actually) is from notdannyphantom's blog "Totally Correct" on Tumblr, and some are requests.

If you want to make a request, DIALOGUE ONLY PLEASE. For example:

Danny: I want you to trust me.

Valerie: I can't trust a ghost.

And I'll turn it into something like this:

Danny tightened his fingers around the barrel of the gun, staring exactly where Valerie's eyes should be through her mask. "I want you to trust me," he said as he zapped an oncoming ghost with a ray that just missed Valerie's head. The smell of singed hair curled through the air.

She jerked her gun to the right of the ghost's head, and fired, this time the blast taking a chunk out of Phantom's hair, and hit the ghost positioned just above the halfa, ready to claw his heart out.

"And I can't trust a ghost."

So yeah!

I'll try to get everyone's as a side project to work on.

(And for those of you worried about my other stories, calm down! Those things are still 100% in the works, even though things are a little slow.)

Reviews feed the Narwhals!

-FallingNarwhals


	2. Chapter 2

SO WELCOME BACK

I THINK WE ESTABLISHED THAT I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM.

{~}{~}{~}

The next two were requested by DaniFenton7thPhantom a long time ago... She probably doesn't even remember about this, oops!

"Changing password too... Sam Fenton... And done!" Tucker cried, giving a whoop of delight. Jazz giggled.

"Oh, this is gonna be good."

"Can you tell what the original password was?" Jazz asked.

Tucker wrinkled his eyebrows together in concentration. "No, it doesn't work that way. I can just change the password, not see the original."

{~}{~}{~}

Danny walked into his room, and flickered on the switch, not hearing the giggling coming from his closet. Or the red light that wool be video tapping the whole thing.

He typed in a few letters, and logged into his computer like normal.

He did notice when a gasp of realization came from the closet door, though.

{~}{~}{~}

A loud crash was heard upstairs, and a shrill cry of "DARN IT! I JUST FIXED THAT!" followed closely afterwards.

"Danny!" Maddie shouted up the stairs, a hand clasped on the railing. "How many times have I told you not to fly in the house?"

{~}{~}{~}

Requested by a Guest:

"Hey Tucker?" Danny sing-songed as he skipped into the room. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I like German Sparkle Parties!" Danny sang.

"No!" Tucker screamed. Danny just stared at his friend, who was now on the floor clutching his ears in pain. "Not again!"

{~}{~}{~}

"Vlad," Danny munched popcorn as the other team scored another touchdown on the TV. "The Packers suck."

The bowl on the other side of the room dropped to the floor as the older man stood up to his intimidating height of- well, way taller then Danny.

"What did you just say?"

{~}{~}{~}

Another request by DaniFenton7thGradePhantom

Danny just stared at the amount of ghosts flying around in downtown Amity Park. "Do I have to?"

Jazz sighed and loaded an ecto-weapon, the barrel of the gun humming slightly. Danny moved away from the harmful end as Jazz replied "Yes, yes you do."

"But I don't wanna!" Danny gestated wildly to the sheer amount of ghosts out there. Most had solid forms, but a few were just globs of ectoplasm, flying around and slamming into buildings with a wet smack.

"You have too."

Danny just groaned.

{~}{~}{~}

"I should have you know, Chip Skylark looks nothing like me," Danny protested.

"He totally does! Just look at the two of you!" Tucker said, gesturing to the television where Chip's concert was playing live. "Black hair, blue eyes-"

"Tuck, just stop it."

{~}{~}{~}

"Ghost child! You will be worse then a pelt on my wall! I'm planning to have you be my doormat!" Skulker cried as he shot some sort of Danny-Hating missile at the floating teen.

"Do you really believe all the hype? 'Cause I don't." Danny bantered back, a casual grin on his face.

Skulker stopped dead, and looked at the taken-aback halfa with seriousness visible in his pupil-less eyes.

"I AM THE HYPE!"

{~}{~}{~}

There! That should be enough for now.

I'm still taking requests for stuff.

Reviews feed the narwhal!


	3. Chapter 3

Danny smashed into the wall and knocked several trinkets off Walker's desk. Outside, the guards were screaming in panic, and the distinct sound of plates breaking reached Danny's ears.

"The rules! Your breaking all the rules!" Walker cried, grabbing his head in distress.

Danny blasted the hat off Walker's head. "Who cares anymore?" He grinned.

{~}{~}{~}

"Guys," Danny started. "I may be the only half ghost hybrid in existence, and finding out I have cool new powers every week, but that doesn't mean that I'm any less human.

"I want to do this. I want to, no, I need to do this."

"Alright man," Tucker replied. "But it's humanly impossible."

"What, to do Rainbow Road without falling off? Of course." Sam added.

They were in Danny's room, playing Mario Cart.

{~}{~}{~}

Requested by DaniFenton7thgradePhantom

Maddie whipped around and sucked Danny into the Fenton Weasle.

"Danny, super important testing," she told her son through the muffled cries of protest. "Is the Fenton Weasle or the Fenton Thermos bigger?"

The inside of the Weasle started to shake back and forth, and more muffled shouting was heard.

"I'm letting you out," Maddie warned, before sliding the switch into reverse, sending her son sprawling across the room, landing upside down on the couch then falling to the floor.

"Was that necessary?" Danny said, pushing himself upwards.

Maddie rolled her eyes. "Completely."

"I would have told you if you asked!"

"This is how I knew you wouldn't lie," Maddie shot back.

(Did I do it right?)

{~}{~}{~}

Requested by TenkaiNINGA (You asked for an Insane Asylum AU. I tried my best!)

Danny Fenton was a part time worker at the Ghosti Zone Asylum, or otherwise known as the Zone to the outside residents of Amity Park. He was also a part time patient.

He worked with the patients well enough. When Amber started to screech, he could calm her down. When Spectra wallowed in her misery, he could cheer her up by playing CandyLand with her. When Darrel locked himself in his room with his boxes, Danny could get him to come out.

But sometimes Danny wasn't himself. When one other staff member did something, and it could be anything from saying the word "Perfect," to mentioning explosives, he would go off like a bomb.

His eyes would dilate, and he would throw himself against the walls. If any of the staff members were near, he would try to tackle them, often missing and hitting the floor where he would smack the tile with his palms. Almost like a child throwing a fit in a store.

But this fit was a whole lot scarier.

If the staff didn't stop him, he would throw himself agains the windows (Luckily he never broke one) with his shoulders, his eyes would cross, and he would scream louder then Amber on a fit of rage.

Sam and Tucker, two new interns, seemed to be the only people who could calm him down. (Sam seemed to be better at calming him down, if you asked anybody)

Danny called those moments "Phantom Moments," mostly because those moments snuck up on him like a Phantom of his mind. Or at least, that's what he said afterwords when his eyes uncrossed, his breathing no longer the rapid intakes of air.

As a light-hearted joke, Tucker came up with the name Danny Phantom. They quickly stopped using the name when they realized the Phantom moments happened more when they used the name.

{~}{~}{~}

So how was that? I hope you liked it!

Sorry, I've been very busy lately. I started a new job, which is a Felid Hand on my granfather's farm, and I've been super busy. KtGH might take a while to update, but I'm working on it.

Reviews feed the narwhal!


	4. Chapter 4

(Request for Creepy-Pasta)

"What's going on, Clockwork?" Danny asked the shape-shifting ghost. He stepped out of the chalk star on the floor, careful not to knock over the candles used to summon him.

"You've been chosen to become the next Ghost King." Clockwork announced, throwing his staff on the floor.

The glass face of the staff shattered, and morphed into gases wisps of ectoplasm.

"Me a king?!" Danny exclaimed.

"Yes, Daniel. But before you take the throne you must choose a queen. Who will it be?" Clockwork inquired.

As if it would be a hard decision.

"...Sam."

{~}{~}{~}

(Request for DaniFenton7thGradePhantom)

"Please?"

"Come on dude, just do it!"

Danny sighed. "No. I don't want to."

Sam put on a begging puppy face. "Come on, it's one time!"

Danny turned away from the adorably (but failing) cute face. "I said no. My powers are not for that."

"Aw come on! Just once!" His friends said at the same time.

Danny groaned. "Fine but you two owe me seven in total now."

He went ghost, and phased into the television. Star Trek flickered to life on the screen, and Spock started to do complicated dance moves on the screen.

{~}{~}{~}

(Request for Movha)

"Hey Sam," Danny said.

"Yes, Danny?" She sighed.

"Begonia."

"...Excuse me?"

{~}{~}{~}

"You sure about this man?" Tucker asked nervously as he uncapped his non-toxic marker.

"Of course. She says she'll never eat anything with a face on it," Danny grinned evilly. "So we'll just have to draw faces on all her food."

Non-toxic of course. Just in case she ate it anyway.

. . .

"Danny."

"Yes?"

"You drew faces on all of my food."

"Yes."

"Even the individual lettuce leaves."

"Yes."

"I'm not sure if I should come over there and slap you, or come over there and give you a pat on the back for this brilliance."

{~}{~}{~}

Because Ally, Erica, and Nath convinced me too.

"Hey Sam," Danny whispered into Sam's ear in the middle of Mr. Lancer's lecture.

"Yeah?"

"Can you feel it now Mr. Krabs?"

Sam burst out laughing, and Danny did as well. The whole class stopped, and just stared at the laughing pair for about thirty seconds.

"Yes, Spongebob I can feel it!" Sam cried between bouts of laughter.

That only made them laugh harder.

{~}{~}{~}

So, I'm not sure how many of you guys have a Twitter account... Or are following Bunch Hartman on Twitter... But if you are, go check it right now. If not, he says "What do you think? Time for some new # DannyPhantom? "

I am not kidding. He says that.

Go check him out (He is realhartman without the spaces). I swear on the Danny Phantom Phandom that this isn't a prank.


	5. Sasysa1012 and her crazies

A quick explaining on my part...

All of these were written last night at 1:00 in the morning when I was talking to Sasysa1012. She suggested millions of requests, some of them having to do with my cat, some of them just plain crazy. I suggest you read this with caution, as the sheer amount of craziness may cause your head to explode.

{~}

"Hey Danny? Have you ever ridden a horse?"

"...What type of question is that yes I love horses."

{~}

"Tucker! Nasty Burger eating contest. Right now."

"You are so gonna lose, dude."

Three hours later they have both eaten one hundred burgers each.

{~}

"VLAD VLAD VLAD VLAD-"

"Daniel, I am not Ember. Stop saying my name."

{~}

Everyone is dead.

{~}

"Is that a narwhal being eaten by a whale?"  
Sam let out a big sob. "Yes!"

{~}

"What's up Sam?" Danny asked casually.  
Sam threw a tampon in his face.  
"Um..."

{~}

"When he first woke up, he realized he had a narwhal horn, and flippers!"

{~}

Vlad shoved the burger in Danny's face, and laughed. Danny glared at his boyfriend before shoving his own burger in his face, the ketchup catching in his goatee.

{~}

"I've changed my mind." Danny announced.

"'Bout what?"

"I am a cat person."

{~}

"Tuck! What are these things?!"

"EVIL RABBITS! RUN DANNY!"

{~}

Smoky jumped onto Danny's chest and knocked him to the ground, purring like an engine.

{~}

"Sam, I need to tell you something very important."

"What is it?"

"I absolutely hate pineapples."

"EXCUSE ME?!"

{~}

"I LIKE GERMAN-"  
"NO TUCKER."

{~}

"Why do I have the weirdest cravings for lettuce?"

"Because we are rabbits, Danny."

"Oh."

{~}

"This isn't funny, Tuck."

"Um, it so is! A ghost are your pants man!"

{~}

The world is a devastate dry wasteland. The few humans that are left scurry in the ruins of their cities in fear of the one thing that had nearly destroyed Humanity.

The Great and Evil Danny Hexagon.

{~}

Sam shoved another pickle in her mouth, and accidentally grabbed Tucker's hat and munched on that as well.

{~}

"AHHHH!"

The squirrel were munching his ears off!

{~}

"OHHHHHHH SAM!"

"What?"

"LOOK LOOK LOOK!"

"What?"

"ITS THE NEWEST MODEL ROCKET SHIP PLEADE OH PLEASE CAN WE GET IT?!"

{~}

The world is a devastate dry wasteland. The few humans that are left scurry in the ruins of their cities in fear of the one thing that had nearly destroyed Humanity.

Dash Baxter, and his amazing ability to eat anything.

{~}

"Dude, you are birds circling you," Tucker pointed out, watching the birds from the ground.

"I know. I'm just glad they aren't-" Danny was cut off by a big splat of something gooey and wet smacked into his face.

{~}

"NO FREAKING WAY!"

{~}  
The world is a devastate dry wasteland. The few humans that are left scurry in the ruins of their cities in fear of the one thing that had nearly destroyed Humanity.

A pissed off Danny Phantom.

{~}

"WHY IS EVERYTHING COVERED IN GLITTER?"

"AND WHAT'S WITH THE FEATHER BOAS?!"

{~}

"What are these things?"

"They are penguins, Tucker. Try to go outside a little more often.

{~}

"VLLAAAADDDDDDD-"

"WHAT ON EARTH COULD IT POSSIBLEY BE NOW, DANIEL?"

"I want a cookie."

{~}

"What is it?" Tucker asked, staring at the limp two- dimensional figure.

"Let's poke it with a stick!" Danny cried, picking a stick from the ground and poking it into the Triangle's dead body.

Then everyone died.

{~}

"WHAT ARE THESE THINGS?"

"Danny. They are my clones," Smoky meowed.

"We have come to visit you!" The clones meowed simultaneously.

{~}


	6. Chapter 6

WHY HELLO PEEPS

Welcome back to the *glaring lights* LACKADAISICAL PERSISTENCE!

I had no idea this would be rather popular. I mean, twenty one reviews?! An impossibility for my stories.

Anyway, here's what I have today...

{~}{~}{~}

(Request for Leonardo DiCaprio)

"Considering that Lancer has two packs of chalk open, how long do you think this lecture will be?" Danny whispered to Cecelia at the beginning of class.

"Five dollars it's the whole hour." She replied easily. "Like every other lecture he gives."

"Good point." Danny shrugged.

Half a class period later, Cecelia passed a slightly crumpled note that read "You owe me five dollars."

{~}{~}{~}

(Request for Evil Danny)

Danny shot another ecto-blast at the humans, just as another bullet struck him in the leg. With a yelp like a pained dog, he whipped around, shooting another blast into the man's chest.

The blast cut straight into the man's torso like a knife cutting butter.

The man fell to the ground, after staring at the ghost with distain, shock, and was that... Hope?

Maybe it was hope that he could be saved. Maybe it was hope that there wasn't a gapping hole in his chest, that the blast that was aimed directly at him somehow missed.

Danny almost laughed. Hope was such a weak thing. Hope was gave humans a reason, which was no reason at all, to be persistent. Too keep on trying.

To do the same thing over and over again and hope for different results.

But nothing would change. To do the same thing over and over and expect different results was foolish. The definition of insanity was exactly that: Expecting different results.

Hope was just a ruse, a disguise that you knew in your heart that all was lost. Hope was insanity.

{~}{~}{~}

(This was a request, but I forgot who it was for and I don't want to search through my millions of email...)

Danny slammed the door and left, his heavy footsteps turning into the whoosh of air as he transformed and flew trough several walls.

"What's up with him?" Sam asked Tucker, who was sitting on Danny's bed.

"I have no idea."

Jazz walked in at that moment and saw the pair. Not caring one bit, she wrapped her arms around Sam and mumbled "Why can't anyone in this family be normal..."

{~}{~}{~}

(Request for Jayla Fire Gal)

Sam swung Danny into an enormous kiss. "Your back! I missed you baby!"

Danny pulled back, still holding onto his wife. "Dang, maybe I should go on these big missions more often!"

"Hey guys, I stuck a pickle in the freezer." Tucker coughed.

{~}{~}{~}

(Because Ally told me too.)

"CAN YOU FEEL IT NOW, MR KRABS?" Danny shouted, a feather boa wrapped around his neck and a bottle of ketchup in his right.

"Oh god. I'm not drunk enough for this." Sam grouned.

{~}{~}{~}

(Request for Sasysa1012)

Vlad pulled out a butcher knife and rested the tip of the blade on Danny's abdomen, the sharp metal digging into his soft underbelly flesh and drawing the tiniest bit of blood.

The smell of blood excited Vlad, and he sniffed the small wound like it was a scented candle.

"You're going to taste delicious, Daniel."

(God I had too much fun with this)

{~}{~}{~}

Sam shoved her papers into her backpack and swung the bag over her right shoulder. "I've got to go, guys."

Danny felt panic rush into his brain, as if he just took a swing of Monster and the sugar was getting to him. But panic wasn't anything like Monster, or the pleasant effects of sugar rushes. It was an almost alien feeling, a wild and untamed feeling that settled in his chest and rested on his shoulders. "You can't go! We need you here!"

"Yeah," Tucker chimed in. "Especially since Danny has a giant crush on you-"

Danny shot Tucker a glare.

"-Eucalyptus trees! Yeah, Danny loves the eucalyptus trees!"

{~}{~}{~}

Remember: I'm still taking requests!


	7. My trashed stuff

Okay, these are some trashed paragraphs from a few of my stories because either I didn't like them or they didn't fit into the story well.

{~}{~}{~}

(Original Puppy Love that I trashed because it was too short)

The ghost had one thing in mind and one thing only.

Lick the human-ghost until he scratched his ears.

Danny stared at the ghost puppy that glowed with a faint green. "Hey little guy. Where did you come from?"

The puppy stared upwards, into the human-ghost's bright green eyes. It was confused. Licking seemed to have no clear results.

"You shouldn't be out here. What if someone catches you?"

The puppy nudged the human-ghost's boot a little more, before jumping up and landing on the boy's shoulders, licking his face vigorously.

"Hey!" The boy laughed. "Stop it!"

"Scratch my ears! Scratch my ears!" The puppy barked, kneading his paws into the ghost-human's jumpsuit.

But the ghost-human didn't seem to understand him.

Then the human-ghost gasped. He pushed the puppy off of his chest, and stood up, a serious expression harding his face. He gave the puppy a quick scratch behind the ears, before flying off.

Bright flashing lights and the distinct metallic curl of ectoplasm curled through the air.

The puppy closed his mouth, disappointed. But then he spotted people!

People give scratches behind the ears!

The puppy scampered off, fading into a wisp of smoke as he went.

{~}{~}{~}

(Alternate ending to Red Oval that I didn't like)

Jack then pulled out another gift. This time is was wrapped in black paper with Danny's DP symbol. "We also got you this!

Danny blushed upon seeing the paper, but tore it open anyway. Then he held up the black shirt that looked quite a lot like the shirt he was wearing.

Maddie smiled. "Sam likes you in black, you know."

(Weird fact: I started this story out by writing it on a napkin.)

{~}{~}{~}

(What I use for reference when I'm stuck)

The (Hunter, Hybrid, other describing word) stared intently at the (insert noun here) for a (moment, minute) but then (shook his/her head, nodded) as he/she (Action) "Insert dialogue here"

"Get out," Vlad suddenly demanded hatefully, the energy in his hands vanishing. "Leave right now. And do not return."

The glare fell into a serious look as he answered. "Dialogue," (Action: Turned away, blinked) "Dialogue."

{~}{~}{~}

(Trashed paragraphs from Kwan the Ghost Hunter, when Kwan just got home and he and his brother are talking)

Small arms wrapped around his chest, and made Kwan look up to see his brother, smiling slightly. "You're my brother, not a bodyguard. You can't be here all the time."

'But I am a bodyguard. I'm a ghost fighter. This is my job.' He thought.

But he smiled sadly at his brother. "A big brother is supposed to be a bodyguard, though. It's in the job description."

"But you can't fight ghosts. They have superpowers! I don't want you to die!"

"Then I'll just use my witty banter. And if I die, then hopefully you'll be alive."

{~}{~}{~}

Ha ha, my trashed stuff has a sense of irony. XD


	8. Chapter 8

(Insane asylum AU requested by PhanBoy)

Danny gasped as he felt the Phantom take control of him again. His eyes squeezed shut and then reopened, the world now tinted with a hazy green.

He had no memory of his real self. All that mattered was getting out, out, OUT!

He was trapped! Trapped trapped trapped. The wall! The wall was walk-though! He slammed himself against the wall and pounded on it, letting out screams that sounded like a trapped animal.

Trapped trapped trapped. Tapped, trapped.

He felt arms wrapping around his body. No! More trapped! He will NOT be trapped! He hated being trapped!

He screamed louder as he was pulled off the wall and shook himself from the arms that were restraining him, kicking the floor because he could just phase through it, couldn't he?

No! He couldn't! The Plasmius Maximus had shortened out his powers!

"Danny-"

He screamed louder. He had to get through the floor, he had to escape, he had to be free so he could save his friends-

"Danny-"

Who was that voice? That voice didn't belong to anyone he knew! Trapped trapped, the voice had trapped him! He had to escape-

"Danny-"

No! No! His other half was taking hold of him again, pushing the green tint from his vision-"

He gasped. His legs stopped kicking. He went limp in Sam's arms.

Then he begun to sob.

{~}{~}{~}  
(Request for Creepy-Pasta)

"Hey Sam? Can I talk to you about something?"

"Yeah Danny, what's up?" His wife sat down at the table with a bowl of cornflakes.

"I want to have a baby." The spoon froze midway from the bowl to Sam's mouth. "I want to have a baby, and I want to change his diapers at four in the morning and take her to dance lessons when she's five. I want to teach him baseball and cry on her first day of Kindergarten and-"

"Danny," Sam interrupted. "So do I."

{~}{~}{~}

(Request for DanielleFenton)

"Tuck, I'm not messing with you. There is a pink spider on the wall."

The spider looked very real. The individual hairs stuck up in ways that his mind can't possibly make up, and its jaws were dripping with saliva that was soaking through Danny's sneakers. It's green eyes stared at the halfa, as if deciding if it should eat him or let the pesky human live.

"Dude, you need serious help."

Danny reached out to touch the spider, but the tips of his fingers just passed through the fine pink hairs. He grasped the air, looking for a bone or exoskeleton to grab onto.

He pulled his hand away and sighed. "I know."

"I hate to say this, but we need Jazz."

{~}{~}{~}

Hey, does anyone on here like Gravity Falls? I'm getting into it, along with this Canadian TV show called Growing Up Creepie. They are so cool!


	9. Chapter 9

(Um someone asked for more of the original stories that I trash. This was the original ending to Pool Toys)

"Come on Sam, you have to buy something."

Danny got up from the cheap plastic chair and pulled out a pool toy. "Look! A blow-up bat toy!"

"Oh, I will buy something," Sam replied, a smile on her lips and a plan forming in her head. "A blow-up toy. Definitely on of those."

She shoved the box in the cart, careful to turn the box on its side so Danny wouldn't see the label. Just a enough to make him suspicious.

Sure enough, Danny's eyebrows crinkled together. He grabbed the box out of the cart and held it up.

Then he dropped it back in and blushed. Sam laughed.

"They made pool toys of Phantom?"

"Apparently."

"Let's buy all of them."

{~}

(For Sasysa1012)

"Quick! We need to hide!" Danny hissed.

"Where? We're in Vlad's room! We can't hide-" Tucker was cut off.

"In his closet!" Danny pulled open the door and was instantly blinded. "AHH!"

"Are those feather boas?"

"And what's with the glittery suits?"

"My eyes!"

{~}

(Why is everyone PMing me and asking for the Insane asylum AU? This is for TenkaiNINJA and PhanBoy)

"Amber, please calm down."

"Danny! He left me! He left me! And he doesn't even remember my name. Danny, you just don't get it."

"Amber, this isn't something to kill yourself over. This is just a show of power. If you kill yourself, he will just think he won." Danny replied easily. "And you don't want him to win, do you?"

Amber gazed at him, no emotion visible on her makeup caked face. The rope around her neck was almost hidden in her thick blue hair that wasn't in her signature ponytail. "No. No I don't."

She started to untie the rope.

{~}

Guess what guys.

In two days I'm leaving for two weeks.

I'm going to a summer co that doesn't allow electronics.

Wish me luck!


	10. Chapter 10

Well I kinda feel bad letting you guys go this long without a chapter, so here's a short one.

Valerie shot a blast at Danny that missed him by inches, the searing heat from the blast making his skin itch.

"Which side is Valerie even on?" Sam shouted, somersaulting forewords and firing a round of ectoplasm blasts at the wave of skeleton ghosts.

"At the moment? No idea," Danny shouted back, his black hair dripping with sweat. "Good thing Phantom isn't here, otherwise-"

Danny heard a sickening crack, and something warm dripping down his chest. He wasn't sure exactly what it was, the color of the liquid changed from bright red to the craziest colors imaginable, neon yellow, puce green, dark pink, sky blue.

Come to think of it, nothing at all was the right color. The sky, bright red dotted with tiny spots of green, or the asphalt that was a thick oily green instead of the normal gray.

Danny fell to his knees. He grinned. Everything just looked so funny when you changed the colors. Like when you had a coloring book and a new set of crayons in preschool, and you'll color in the lines with the most random colors just to see what it looked like, instead of the trucks red or the dresses pink.

Danny giggled. It was like a preschooler colored in everything different.

Someone was holding him. Someone was saying something, moving her lips up and down, but no sound came out. Like someone had pressed the mute button.

Her hair changed colors, from dark black to pure white. It was beautiful... So beautiful...

He was tired. He felt comfortable, his head resting in the lap of the girl with beautiful hair, the asphalt warm beneath his broken body. The only thing that felt uncomfortable was the middle of his chest, where the multicolored fluid dripped from his body.

Wait, no. That wasn't right. He was wounded, he should get some first aid-

No. He was tired. He can sleep


	11. Inside Jokes

Danny and Sam, like nearly all teenage couples, had their secrets and fun. Inside jokes were just part of the package.

{~}

"MARK ZUCKLEBURG!" Danny finally texted back.

Sam let out a snort, before texting back "ZUCKLEBURG MARK."

Danny, just across the aisle from Sam in third period English, tried not to laugh for fear of being caught texting under his desk.

{~}

"So then I go up to him and say 'What the heck is going on-" Tucker was cut off by bouts of laugher coming from the couple.

"Ghost car!" Sam laughed.

{~}

"Tucker says we have some weird inside jokes," Danny said.

The couple was sitting on Danny's couch downstairs, Sam's head resting on Danny's left shoulder. Danny was texting while Sam watched a horror movie marathon on the television.

"Tell him that the phone was in the dinosaur."

{~}

 _Alright there was some fluffy DxS fluff for you. (I actually have these inside jokes with my friends in real life)._

 _I'LL GET TO THOSE REQUESTS ALRIGHT._

 _MORE INSANE ASYLUM AU IS COMING FOR THOSE FIVE DIFFERENT PEOPLE THAT KEEP ON PMING ME AND BOTHERING ME ABOUT IT._

 _REALITY IS JUST A ILLUSION._

 _-FallingNarwhals_


	12. Chapter 12

Hello! Minor blood warning in this one, with a bit of fluff to make it hurt less.

This is the reason why you never give me a request with Valerie and Danny in it. I never make it happy. NEVER.

Tucker and Valerie are fluffy. Danny and Tucker are fluffy. But Valerie and Danny? NEVER HAPPY.

{~}

Danny stared at the giant jelly donut. It was about the size of his face, with thick glaze layered around the pastry. Red-Purple jelly leaked out of one end. It smelled faintly of strawberries and frosting.

"There is no way I can eat that."

"I agree," Sam replied. "It's bigger then your face."

"I'll eat it then!" Tucker protested. "Why won't you just let me eat it?"

{~}

Valerie shot a blast at Danny that missed him by inches, the searing heat from the blast making his skin itch.

"Which side is Valerie even on?" Sam shouted, somersaulting forewords and firing a round of ectoplasm blasts at the wave of skeleton ghosts.

"At the moment? No idea," Danny shouted back, his black hair dripping with sweat. "Good thing Phantom isn't here, otherwise-"

Danny heard a sickening crack, and something warm dripping down his chest. He wasn't sure exactly what it was, the color of the liquid changed from bright red to the craziest colors imaginable, neon yellow, puce green, dark pink, sky blue.

Come to think of it, nothing at all was the right color. The sky, bright red dotted with tiny spots of green, or the asphalt that was a thick oily green instead of the normal gray.

Danny fell to his knees. He grinned. Everything just looked so funny when you changed the colors. Like when you had a coloring book and a new set of crayons in preschool, and you'll color in the lines with the most random colors just to see what it looked like, instead of the trucks red or the dresses pink.

Danny giggled. It was like a preschooler colored in everything different.

Someone was holding him. Someone was saying something, moving her lips up and down, but no sound came out. Like someone had pressed the mute button.

Her hair changed colors, from dark black to pure white. It was beautiful... So beautiful...

He was tired. He felt comfortable, his head resting in the lap of the girl with beautiful hair, the asphalt warm beneath his broken body. The only thing that felt uncomfortable was the middle of his chest, where the multicolored fluid dripped from his body.

Wait, no. That wasn't right. He was wounded, he should get some first aid-

No. He was tired. He can sleep.

{~}

"Hey! Sorry I'm late I just-" Tucker frowned, catching the hard stare his girlfriend was giving him. "What's wrong, Val?"

"That thing on your arm... What is it?" Valerie gestured to Tucker's left wrist.

"This?" Tucker held up his wrist.

"Yes."

"It's a watch." Tucker groaned

"And what do people normally use watches for?" Valerie continued.

"Your made that I'm late." Tucker concluded.

"This boy's a genius." Valerie uncrossed her arms.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're cute when you're mad?"

{~}

 **"** Tucker, what do you think of Sam?"

 **"** You know those stonefish, that kind of look like a rock, yet can shoot enough poison to kill an entire football team in half a second? She kind of reminds me of one of those." Tucker replied without even looking at his best friend.

"I think we should be friends with her."

"Alright."

{~}

Sam huffed when she saw where her boyfriend had gotten himself stuck again. "For the love of... DANNY!"

"What?" The halfa grinned, dangling from the chandelier twenty feet in the air.

"How did you even get that up there?" Sam asked, realizing it was a stupid question.

"Via the laws of physics! Duh!"

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"I know!"

{~}

Oh guys, remember my story Red Oval? I just edited it and made it a bit neater looking. Nothing huge, but still worth checking out anyway.

I start high school in nine days (!)

But then I realized I'm Danny's age now, so that's cool.

Please review/request!


	13. Dash Drabbles

Dash Drabbles

"Nice pants, Fenturd. Where did ya get them?" Dash teased, a cocky smile on his face.

"Seriously, where did you get those..?"

"Oh, these?" Danny grinned, showing off the pink stripes on his pants. "I made them."

"Do ya think you can make a pair for me...? I'll pay you! No whaling on you for a year, too!"

{~}

"Dude, your cousin Dani? I think I like her..." Dash trailed off after seeing the enraged look on Danny's face.

"Really? By now you think that you two were made for each other, she like you too! I gotta go have a talk with her now..." Danny stomped off, leaving a confused Dash behind.

"Wait! SHE LIKES ME TOO?" He yelled after him after realized what he said.

{~}

Dashster130: The chat is quite tonight.

KwanStar763: That's because we're gonna

KwanStar763: HAVE A VIRTUAL TACO PARTY!

PaulinaGurl42: Not again.

ShootingStar777: YES! TACO TACO TACO!

KwanStar763: TACO TACO TACO

Dashster130: TACO TACO TACO

PaulinaGurl42: Guys no

Dashsyer130: TACO TACO TACO

DannyPhenton: TACO TACO TACO

Dashster130: You wanna go Danny

DannyPhenton: BRING IT

Dashster130: TACO TACO TACO

DannyPhenton: TACO TAC O

KwanStar763: yEAH TACO FIGHT

ShooringStar777: GO DANNY

DannyPhenton: TACO TACO TACO TACO TACO TACO

Dashster130: *eats all the tacos*

KwanStar763: NOOOOOO

{~}

"These pants are awesome, Fenton! Thanks!"

"No problem Dash. Anything to spread the newest sensation that's gripping the fashion nation."

"I bet if Paulina wore them everybody would wear them..."

"..."

"PAULINA COME HERE WE HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!" Dash and Danny shouted at the same time, running down the hall.

{~}

Hey guys, I just drew some coverart for my stories Ancient Wine and Texting. I think they're pretty rad, please go check them out!

*pesters you guys about the lack of reviews*

REVIEW GUYS. Seriously.


	14. Chappie 14

"I can feel your heart beating under my skin,"

Another shot. Another perfect bullseye in the target.

"And the beating of your heart is making me bleed from within,"

Three rounds. Three hundred yards. Perfect bullseyes on each. She cocked the gun, the empty shell smoking to the ground.

She was painfully aware of her heartbeat, pounding in her ribcage. The blood gushing through her veins and into the appendages that aimed, fired, reloaded, repeat.

Rubatosis. (The so-called painful awareness of your heartbeat)

She needed to destroy him. She needed to watch the toxic life die from his eyes. Danny Phantom needed to be destroyed.

Aim. Fire. Reload.

Bam bam bam. Three perfect bullseyes in the human shaped targets three hundred and one yards away.

She smiled.

{~}

"Give him CPR!"

"Tucker, are you sure it'll work?" Sam asked, eyeing the unconscious boy on the ground. "I mean, he doesn't need to breath.

"I'm positive, Sam! Now do it, he's not going to have much time!"

"Alright." She leaned down and cupped Danny's chin, prying his slack mouth open with her thumb and pointer finger-

Smooch!

Danny was kissing her.

"Danny! you pervert!" She said over his lips. But she was also smiling.

Tucker just whistled. "Good job, dude! You finally kissed her!"

{~}

(Insane Asylum AU. Again.)

Barty hoarded boxes. In his room, he had piles of boxes stacked clean to the ceiling, often with even smaller boxes packaged neatly inside.

No one quite new why. The only person that seemed to understand any sort of form of it was the head cafeteria lady, who also seemed to like Barty. She would often give him a extra serving of meat at lunch.

Danny thought he was rather annoying. Always rambling about boxes, perhaps on of the most useless things to talk about when there was things like homophobia and global warming just outside of the walls, just waiting to be talked about.

But he listened to Barty. If anything he was forced too.

{~}

Yo, most of my email from fanfiction got deleted, so if you guys requested something can y'all request it again? I was able to savage a few.

Please review and request!


	15. Chapter 15

Fall was always a beautiful time of year in Amity Park. From the way the red and orange leaves drifted around in the wind like snowflakes to the acorns that would crunch under your footsteps as you walked. The small businesses would begin to smell of spice and pumpkin, and the rich aroma would scatter in the breeze, so the air always smelled of crisp and spice.

Costumes would began to dot the shelves in stores. Bright and colorful, with their reds and greens and yellows appealing to the eye. The sunsets were always prettier, the red and pink streaks blending in with the orange backdrop and the dark purple wisps of clouds.

It was like a picture. A picture that the residents of Amity Park lived in for three months.

A picture that seemed to be more complete when you were holding her hand. Maybe even more complete with your arms wrapped around her, her head on your shoulder, just watching the leaves fall.

A picture that was full of color and life, spice in the air and a crisp breeze in your hair.

So Tucker, hidden in a tree almost directly in front of his best friends, snapped a photo.

{~}

"If you could do it, would you?"

Danny looked at his feet. "I guess so. It depends if I'm out their saving lives or just for fun with my friends."

"Redo a whole life, except this time you will actually be the hero?" The creature hissed, running a scaled claw up Danny's jawbone. His eyes hardened.

"Instead of a simulator? Instead of falling into the trap of revelation? Or maybe even forgetting some things entirely?"

"Yes. Yes I will." Danny said firmly, clenching his fists. "I would do it to save them."

"Foolish boy! No matter how many events you change, they are still doomed! Doomed to love you, and want to help you! Doomed to die for you!"

"I won't let that happen again!" Danny finally yelled. His voice echoed around the empty simulator. "No one is going to die because of me!"

The creature remained silent. "Show me," he finally said.

"Show me how you will save them."

Danny closed his eye and concentrated. He knew exactly what moment to change. He prayed to Clockwork that it will work, otherwise his friends, holographic or not, will die. Because of him.

The lab, looking empty without an eerie glow from the portal , materialized in front of him. He could feel the Creature's eyes watching him.

Sam was about to click the camera. Tucker was grinning and watching. Danny set himself in the hole that started it all, and took a deep breath.

"Play sequence."

Sam and Tucker unfroze. "Smile, Danny!"

Danny put on a false grin. "Y'all ready for this?"

He pushed the button. He screamed on impulse when the ectoplasm shocked his nerves for the second time that day, and kept on screaming even after he got used to it. He needed to put on a good show, a convincing one.

Right was to the human world. And left was to the Ghost Zone.

He ended his screams, and dashed left.

"Pause sequence!" The Creature's voice echoed, freezing the newly-made portal. "What was that, Phantom?"

Danny painfully looked into Creature's eyes. "Saving them."

{~}

HeeheeeheeeeheeeeeHEEEEEEEEEEEEE

This is all y'all will get for now. I'll get to those requests later, but for now you can have some filler stories.

 _Fight me Nath._

Hey, remember to go vote on my poll! Especially if you miss some of my old stories...

Adios!

-FallingNarwhals.


	16. fight me Sasysa1012

HahahahaHAHAHAHAHA

So, I was talking to Sasysa1012 again... and we sorta did that thing in Chapter Five... Again...

Sorry, this one doesn't have the extended version on that one AU... I'm working on it though ;D

Prepare to die from the craziness.

{~}

"Happy birthday," Danny set the cake in the mouth of the portal. "It's our birthday, remember?"

The portal only hummed in reply. Danny gently stroked the ridged metal, gently humming a tune that sounded awfully like "Happy Birthday."

The man in the corner, only rolled his eyes. He hadn't been there for more then five minutes but he could already see that the boy was insane.

{~}

"Billy, um, will you marry me?" Danny nervously fingered the box open.

The bear had no reply.

{~}

"You'll never get any information out of me!" Danny yelled, struggling with the leather bonds that cuffed him to the table. They didn't move. "Nothing can make me talk!"

"Yes... Unless we have your wife." The GiW man pressed a button, and the back wall slid open, to reveal the stuffed bear tied to an examination table.

"Now talk, or we'll rip the stuffing out of her."

"Billy is a man, you idiot."

{~}

"Chug! Chug! Chugggg!"

"Dude, this is syrup. It's like, _syrup_. So it's _slow_. I can't chug it."

{~}

"Danny's abs are soooooo hot," Sam cooed.

"Guys, you are literally talking about me in my shirt." Danny said.

{~}

"Wait, so you two are dating?"

Phantom nodded.

"Even though you two used to be the same person?"

Fenton nodded.

"And for some reason you two are okay with it?"

"Yep!"

{~}

"Wait, so I haven't been walking through walls?"

"No you've been hitting the walls repeatedly."

"Oh."

{~}

IS ANYONE DOING ECTOBER PLEASE TELL ME


	17. The Wall

**This was part of a story I was working on for my English class... Just changed up some of the words and they will never guess I write fanfiction.**

"They were afraid... and eventually a wall was build by the government, to keep the ghosts outside the wealthy parts of the city. Life returned to normal after that. However, that only was true for the elite. For us, the ones living outside of the wall, life just turned into a bleaker kind of hell..." The girl shuddered, a tear rolling gently down her cheek.

"What happened after that? The ghosts on the other side?" Phantom asked softly but firmly, his eyes glowing with sympathy in the darkened room. "Or the halfas?"

"Murdered." The girl whispered. "They murdered the registered halfas. My mom. My older brother. They came in at midnight, shocking Dad with some sort of tranquilizer. They took a needle and shot it in their heads, then..." A sob rocked the girl's small body.

"Their eyes were so empty..."


	18. Sneak Peek

**A sneak peek at a future story ;D**

"Danny! _Run!_ " Sam swung the bat, shattering the front window into millions of shards of glass. Despite the cold, her ski mask was stuck to her face with her sweat. She leaped over the window, dropping the baseball bat just outside and sprinted towards the car.

Danny was two steps behind her, and didn't argue when she took shotgun. "You know the door was unlocked, right?"

Sam glared. "It's more dramatic when I have to break a window! Tucker, _drive!_ "

Tucker didn't say a word and slammed on the gas, the car tires squealing against the half frozen pavement. He turned sharply out of the parking lot, knocking down a sign as he went.

Danny cringed as the sign scraped the underbelly of the car. "Dude, I just fixed the car from the _last_ break in!"

"You wanna get caught by the police or get a few scratches on your bumper?" Tucker snapped. He turned sharply again, knocking Danny to the floor.

"Alright, chill man. Sam, why did you need this anyway?" Danny held up a small cardboard box that had been knocked aside.

Sam snatched it from his gloved hands.

"It's important." Was all she answered, staring out of the window at Amity's futuristic skyline. "It could help us."

"Right. Like how that last pizza run to Papa John's was _important_ -"

"Shut up, alright! Your parents requested it! And they are the ones that help you and Tuck here with thug hunting-"

"My parents don't tell me how they get the technology! My parents don't tell me anything other then the nearest thug-"

"Shut up!" Tucker yelled. "Guys, it's fine! Danny, we hunt thugs. Sam and your parents make the technology for it. And sometimes that involves breaking into Master's apartment complex, okay?"

The car was silent.

 **Hey does anyone have a Snapchat? PM your username if you do, it would be cool to see what goes on in your lives! (I hope that doesn't sound stalker-ish XD )**


	19. Chapter 19

**I can't even.**

 **This story is exactly 100 words.**

 **I swear I did it by accident.**

"So, friends?" Danny jerked his head slightly to get the bangs out of his eyes and offered his hand.

Valerie eyed the hand carefully before shaking it firmly. The white satin like material was soft and clean against her dirt-streaked hands.

She gripped the limp hand harder, and judo-flipped the surprised ghost.

"Allies, ghost kid." She smiled warmly as Phantom sent her a playful glare. "Not if I can flip you so easily."

"Alright then," he sent her a toothy grin before slowly turning invisible. "Allies."

A rush of air told her Phantom was gone. She smiled to herself.

"Allies."


	20. Chapter 20

**Ectosignatures**

 **Thank you WeatherKitten for the prompt!**

"Danny-o! You want to see the newest in ghost hunting technology?" Jack asked, ignoring Danny's surprised expression. "It would be an easier way to track Vlad out in space rather then sending probes out."

"Really? What is it?" Danny asked, curious.

The Fenton's have been looking for Vlad for months now, sending ectoplasm-run satellites into space that lock in and track ghosts and ghost related items. So far they've found fragments of the Disasteriod (Which had broken up by the Sun's atmosphere and and send tiny particles of ectorainiom into space, the biggest one found the size of a cat) and tiny space nomad ghosts no powerful then a pencil sharpener. No trace anywhere of the billionaire.

"We'll have to go downstairs to see it, it's to big right now. Get your spoon out of your arm and let's go!" Danny hadn't even noticed the silverware phase into his arm when Jack had startled him. He pulled it out carefully, and followed his father to the Lab.

"Hazmat suit, Danny! No one goes down here without one, especially you!" Danny rolled his eyes and transformed, before floating a few feet in the air to see behind Jack's back.

"What is it?" He gasped.

It was at least ten feet tall and took up a lot of space in the Lab. The contraption was covered in beeping modules and think computer screens. The top was pointed slightly, ending with a red sphere positioned on top of a needle-like pole.

"It can track a ghost's ectosignature anywhere in the universe! Well, in theory. It's still untested. But it is a huge leap in anything we've done yet!"

"Anywhere in the universe? That's amazing!" Danny gasped.

"Down to the square foot!"

"And you think we can find Vlad this way?" Danny walked around the contraption slowly, drinking in the details.

"I really think it can, Danny. I think it can."


	21. Cheese Cubes

**Hey guys! This story is from a prompt from BrickBurner over on devaintART! I really recommend checking me out on dA, I post my art (surprise I can draw) and I'm much more active on there then here. I'm under the same username there (FallingNarwhals!) if you wanna check me out :D**

 **Also I just came back from San Antonio, which was EXTREMELY fun! Love all y'all in SA!**

 **Enjoy the story~**

"You have got to be kidding me," Danny groaned loudly, floating over to the fridge to find his favorite stress food. "It can't be due tomorrow!"

His fingers locked around the desired bag, and he pulled out a packet of cheddar cheese cubes. He yanked the bag open and shoved a handful of cubes in his mouth.

"I'm not. The whole packet is due tomorrow." Sam replied, her nose crinkling upward at Danny's strange eating habits. "Did you not get yours done?"

"We haven't even started the first problem!" Tucker cried. Danny floated though the table before laying his head on the table. He moaned loudly.

Tucker patted his back in sympathy and grabbed a handful of cheese cubes.

Danny sat up. His expression was weary. "We'll have to get it all done tonight. All ninety nine problems with two bonus questions."

"But today is Sunday!" Tucker cried. "And the problems are due in first period! And its _math_!"

"Maybe if you two didn't hunt down every blob of ectoplasm when we were supposed to be studying, you'll wouldn't be in this mess!" Sam crossed her arms.

"Maybe if the people will stop freaking out over every little ghost, we wouldn't have to go hunting!" Danny shot back.

"But, luckily for you two," Sam smirked. She reached into her bag and pulled out a slightly worn copy of the packet due tomorrow. "I've finished mine."

Danny stared at the packet for a full second before making a wild grab for it. Sam shoved the papers out of his reach. Danny growled playfully and attempted to grab them again.

"Hey hey hey, watch it Invisobill! I was gonna let you copy anyway," Sam smirked. "But you two gotta let me pick out the movies we'll be watching for a whole week."

Tucker and Danny looked at each other, silently considering options. With nothing to lose, they nod their heads in sync.

Sam cackled evilly and they all laughed, before going up to Danny's room to copy Sam's (Hopefully correct) homework.

None of them noticed Maddie Fenton just outside the kitchen, hearing every word they said.

 **Have a merry christmas everyone! And don't forget to review!**


	22. Christmas Truce

**This was written for the Christmas Truce on tumblr! My prompt was Danny protecting Jazz from something or someone, and this lil Drabble popped into existence. Enjoy~**

"You think you know what pain is?" Fenton yelled, punching the bully in the solar plexus. "How'd you like to try pumping lead through your veins? Or have a heart so wet and cold it starts rusting? When the world ticks around you, voices talking all the time, and you live for feelings you've never felt because you cannot feel."

Punch after punch after punch. Each dull thud of flush upon flesh followed by a dull moan from Dash. To Danny it was all clockwork. Uppercut to the chin. Knife-hand strike to the neck. Palm-heel strike to the nose. He ignored the blood staining his hands and the weak protests from the bully, because nothing else mattered in this world except for teaching Dash the true meaning of pain. "I've-" Punch. "Had-" Punch. "Worse-" Kick. "Then this!"

Then it was over, bar the curled up groaning human on the warehouse floor.  
Fenton got down on his knee and grabbed a fistful of Dash's jacket collar. Already his eye was swelling, and his face was almost unrecognizable from the blood that was pooling under his limp appendages.

"Danny! Stop it, you've nearly-"

"Don't you dare touch my sister ever again."Fenton hissed, his eyes narrowing into Baxter's wide ones. Dash let out a moan of pain and gasped as Fenton's grip tightened around his throat. "Don't go near her. Don't talk to her. Don't even look at her. Otherwise I'll give you worse then a broken rib."

Dash barely acknowledged Fenton's green tinted eyes and nodded his head vigorously. The world was blurring and smudging and oh god, _he knew that Fenton's eyes were not that bright_.

"Good."

Fenton shoved Dash into the ground one last final time, and it went dark.

 **Have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, everybody!**


	23. Chapter 23

Dani's hair was knotted from the wind, and her lungs were burning from flying so dang fast.

It was Dan's fault for challenging Valerie to a race. Valerie was far behind them now, but her hoverboard had no blood pumping though its body or even the thought that it should slow down to take a break. If she and Dan slowed down now, they would lose.

And Dan showed no signs of slowing down.

She pushed her energy into one final burst of flight, and jumped onto Dan's back, and wrapped her arms around his neck before he could slow down and buck her off.

"Huh?"

"Just roll with it bug guy," She hissed in his ear.

They ended up winning the race by a few mere feet. Dan swooped Dani onto his shoulders and carried her like a queen for the rest of the day.

 **Okay I am literally the worst at replying to** **reviews, so I think the best way to talk to my is if you come screaming in my PM inbox. Feel free to leave reviews if you want but there's such a low chance of me replying to them. (I do read all of my reviews, though. I'm not replying because I'm LAZY.)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Prompt: "Do something underground?"**

 **This was extremely fun to write! But I would hate to be in Danny's position lol.**

* * *

Danny has never been scared of the ground. He loved riding on subways whenever his parents took him to a big city, and often phased underground in fights to disorient attacking ghosts.

But maybe phasing underground for his pleasure was a bad idea.

Although he was intangible, he felt the grit of the soft limestone and the solid clay soak though his suit. It rubbed uncomfortably between his joints, between his toes, just beneath his fingertips.

He was blind. The darkness of solid underground pressed in around him like a suffocating blanket. Like a blanket that no matter how much you struggled, you couldn't seem to throw it off to take a gasp of fresh air.

And the worse part is, he was disoriented. He had no idea which way was up.

He heard of astronauts getting disoriented in space. They would wake up from a nap and the lack of gravity will play tricks on them, and they'll have no sense of direction. They'll flail around for a bit, before steadying themselves and coming to the conclusion that there was no up or down in space.

Danny was having that problem now. Trapped far underground in the dark with no sense of direction. Except underground, there is an up and a down. And the farther Danny went down (Or was it up?) the more lost he became.

He maybe had been trapped underground for an hour. He had wonder a while ago if ghosts had gotten trapped underground and couldn't escape. Maybe if he met a few he could team up with one and get out.

He had long ago stopped breathing. He never had to breath when he was a ghost anyway, but it was a hard habit to shake off. Now, trapped in the dark, the flatness of his lungs felt natural.

He knows he should stop. He knows that if he keeps moving forward it could take him deeper and deeper into the earth. Or it could do nothing, and he could be moving farther and farther away from Amity Park.

He just needs to know which way is up.

Getting an idea, he brought his hands to his face and let ectoplasm pool into his hands. The dirt shriveled upon contact with the unworldly energy, and a small hole was burned under hundreds of pounds of rock.

He spat into the hole. The spit landed on the top of the hole.

He was traveling downwards, deep into the earth this whole time. Now that he knew which way was up, he focused on the right direction this time, and shot upwards.

After several minutes he burst onto the surface, and took a deep (and unnecessary) gasp of air.

Oh, air had never tasted this sweet.


	25. Chapter 25

**I like butts**

* * *

"No!" Danny recoiled in a blood-curdling scream of agony and sorrow, his mouth filled with a coppery scent. "Mom!"

Muscles taut, he launched himself at the broad-shouldered ghost and released a tremendous onslaught of ectoplasmic blasts and fists. The ghost, caught off guard, buckled backwards and fell to the grit-covered floor with a thump. Danny's arm popped when he reached for the dented thermos, fingers and joints cracking like firecrackers into place.

And as the ghost was sucked into the thermos, Maddie Fenton let out a last raw gasp of breath.


	26. Chapter 26

**I've been posting a lot of angst so here's a fluffernutter sandwich for your feels.**

* * *

"Alright Dad, this ghost is the easiest out there. He's obsessed with boxes and bubble wrap, of all things." Danny whispered, his tail twitching confidently back and forth. "I'll sneak behind him, and you suck him into this, alright?"

He carefully uncapped his thermos and handed it to his father. "Just slide the switch right here."

"Got it, Danny-o!" Jack whispered excitedly. "Let's kick his ghostly butt!"

Danny gave a slight nod, and edged carefully to the other side of the warehouse, unnoticed by the blue-clad ghost. Jack let out an enthusiastic cry two seconds early, scaring the Box Ghost and sucking Danny into the thermos.

"Darn it!" Danny yelled, his cries muffled by the thick cylinder.

"Danny!" Jack cried out in alarm. "Are you alright son?" He shook the thermos viciously.

"Ahhahha! Yeah, I'm alright! Just, stop shaking the thermos. Please." Danny said. Jack stopped shaking the thermos.

"There's a switch on the side that says 'Reverse.' Flick that switch to the right and it'll get me out of here."

Jack turned the thermos on its side and found the switch. Danny splattered out onto the ground, his hair ruffled and legs splayed. He stood, stretching out his back and Jack shuddered as it clicked several times.


	27. Chapter 27

**someone requested dannyxdash on tumblr**

How anyone could fall in love with him was near incomprehensible to his survival-stricken mind that never let anyone get close to him. How could anyone love the cuts and wounds that bleed that horrible color onto the pristine white carpets and _wouldn't stay in his goddamned body like it was supposed to?_

How could someone love the bruises that dotted his skin and the toxic green clots of ectoplasm that built under his nails and raised his skin? Those bruises that darkened his faces and couldn't hide under thin sheets of cloth forever?

Especially someone that used to give him similar bruises, but now only gave him kisses? Someone that now wrapped his arms around and would empty those pent-up emotions into that perfect, unscarred chest at unholy hours of the night?

It would take a miracle. It did take a miracle before Danny allowed his small hand to be held, that familiar human scent he all but forgotten after the funerals. That human scent and human warmth that he would lose himself in, that human breath that he could never get enough of.


	28. I FEELLLLLLLL FOR A GOOOD YOUNG BOD,,,,,

**I FEEL,,,, EMARRASED TO POST THIS,,,,,**

It was Election Day, the year 2016. Danny Fenton was supposed to be on the ISS right now.

Nope. Donald Trump had been elected president and he was kidnapping him.

It was easy enough to sneak in. As Phantom Planet didn't happen in this universe and never will, the Big Bad Government never knew about Halfas.

So Danny sneaked into the White House, grapped Trump by his greasy bullshit hair, and flew to the ocean and dropped him in six hundred miles from the nearest landmass.

"Burn in hell fucker." Danny called back as Trump swore several insulting things about white haired anime boys. "Bernie Sanders 2k16!"


	29. Chapter 29

A crack of thunder shook Vlad Masters from his sleep. Jerking his hands and neck in one fluid moment, he accidentally knocked a stack of papers and long-empty coffee mug off his desk. Rain pounded on the windows in an unseated rhythm, and he could saintly hear Maddie the Cat's sleeping purrs from under the sofa.

He rubbed his eyes. He must have fallen asleep at his desk again. Without having to look at his watch, he knew it was late. He hoped one of the servants had put Daniel to bed at nine-

Another round of thunder shock the house and the door to Vlad's office squeaked open. A tuff of soft black hair and eyes wide with fright peeked out.

"Daniel? What are you doing up so late?" Vlad asked the five year old boy in concern. "Were you awakened by the storm?"

Daniel nodded vigorously, his eyes unblinking.

"Are you scared of the storm?"

Daniel shook his head, but let out a squeak when yet another crack of thunder sounded through the house. He dashed into Vlad's lap faster then he could blink and hid his face in Vlad's expensive suit. Small sobs rocked the small child's body.

Awkwardly, Vlad patted the child's back soothingly. "There's nothing to be afraid of Daniel," He whispered in his ear. "You're more powerful then any storm. You're the superhero Phantom, and you can fly far away from the storms."

The next morning a maid found Vlad and young Daniel asleep, curled up in Vlad's office chair.


	30. Chapter 30

It was some sort of side effect of being around ectoplasm since his first breath. Jazz could see something similar, numbers above people's heads that she soon found out were dates.

Danny saw threads. Red threads that tied his parent's wrists together, that lengthened and loosened to adjust to the space between them. Some people had them, and some didn't. Sam's parents didn't have them, or maybe they once did. Those threads could break and tie around new people.

He never knew he had one, never remembered seeing a single thread tied around his wrist, until he looked down one day and saw it, stretching out his window across town.

He never noticed how blue Dash Baxter's eyes were, and how neat and clean his handwriting was. He noticed how he had stopped beating him up years before, and how he talked to Danny as an equal, a friend.

He definitely noticed the red threads that connected them. He definitely noticed how their eyes met that day, and how soft and protective those arms looked.

The first time they kissed it was unholy. Their threads glowed some vivid colors that danced in Danny's mind for months afterwards. Dash's lips were softer than he ever dreamed he would be, and tasted like sweets.

When Danny came home that day, Jazz said that the numbers over his head matched today's date, and held his forearm until Danny told her who it was.

"Dash Baxter. And I'm just as surprised as you are."


	31. Chapter 31

Once when Danny was a boy, he saw a dragon.

It was a book on the top shelf of a library, and he looked around before climbing the bookshelf with his tiny legs to reach it.

Jazz found him several hours surrounded by fiction novels depicting dragons in flight, great swaths of fire burning cities and forests, and a toothy grin from the small boy in the thick of it.

"Jazz, I want to fly."


	32. Chapter 32

Danny Fenton loved storms. He loved the crackling of lightning that would shake his house's foundation and the sheets of rain pounding on the windows. He loved seeing grey clouds gather and twine and dance into a storm, wind ripping through his hair and his heart pounding (yet sluggishly, he did have a couple pints of ectoplasmic residue in his veins after all).

And the best part was flying above the thunderstorm, to watch the clouds light up with electricity and the stars shining bright behind him, his own private show.


	33. Chapter 33

Tucker had several nicks and scratches that ran up his torso like tally marks, each one varying in angle and deepness. The worst one was a thick jagged line across his left shoulder, where handmade stitches had left thick dots of scar tissue decorating the old wound.

He supposed that if he really sat down to think about every one, each had a story that could fill pages of a ghost hunter's dream, the way how ectoplasmic infused objects burned away at his human flesh and left the white lines on his dark skin.

Yeah. Maybe he'll write a book. But for now he'll sew his friend back together like a loved rag doll.


	34. Chapter 34

He had cut his cheek this morning while biting down breakfast, and his mouth still tasted of metallic blood.

He placed his thumb in his mouth. His incisors didn't feel longer, didn't feel heavy or sharper than normal.

But the blood pooling in the inside of his cheek told him that if his teeth were sharp enough to tear fragile human flesh that was designed to not tear, then it was time to take Jazz's metal nail file to his teeth again.


	35. Chapter 35

His hand was bleeding, a torn glove and shaky hands.

He was so cold he could barely think, much less notice such a tiny cut. But yet he noticed the almost miniscule thorn in the greenish cut on his palm.

The town, possibly the whole state right now could be under Undergrowths control, and here he was, floating through the ghost zone looking for anything that could warm him up.

He shivered at the thought (not that he already was).


	36. Chapter 36

The cobra-like monster with triple set of fangs and purple eyes that gleamed in the sunlight didn't seem to notice the world it was in. It slithered between houses and through alleyways like they were grass, ignoring the terrified civilians and the minor damage in its wake.

It was almost cute, if it wasn't dripping acidic venom from its mouth that dissolved several holes into the asphalt of his street. Danny uncapped the thermos, preparing for a quick struggle.

He wasn't expecting the snake to whip around and spray burning acid directly into his face.


	37. Chapter 37

The nest had two eggs that didn't hatch, and one that did.  
Danny thought it looked weak and sickly, and although its parents fed it often and seemed to smother the small thing in love and protection, the baby bird didn't wake up after a rainstorm.

The parents came back though. Their small glowing bodies brought back more ectoplasm and left it by its beak, nudging the obviously dead body.

Danny wasn't sure if the birds realized they were dead, that the eggs the ghosts sat on wouldn't hatch, that the baby bird they kept feeding and nudging will never, ever wake up.


	38. Chapter 38

The best place to get an unobscured view of the stars was to go into space. It was easy to get Valarie up there, all she had to do was fly really far for a long time in the air before she reached the outskirts of the planet's atmosphere. Her suit had an atmosphere inside and kept the air at a comfey 70% oxygen and 30% other gasses. Perfect for flying into the ghost zone, but also good for going into stargazing dates.

Getting Danny up here was a bit trickier. Although most ghosts didn't need to breath he needed to, or liked too, or just liked the feeling of air in his lungs.

(Do ghost have lungs? He did. He laughed and talked and screamed and cried.)

(He kissed too.)

(He kissed like a teenage human with little experience but he was a fast learner.)

They found a hazmat helmet in the trash behind the Fenton's and jury rigged it to an oxygen tank and then duct tapped Danny by the ankles to Valerie's overboard. If he needed to leave in an emergency, he could just phase through.

He wasn't going to let go.

He wouldn't miss those stars for nothing.


	39. atla reference dp ghost king eat my ass

**theres an atla reference hmu if u get it**

The Fire Nation was attacking the Far Frozen again for the fifth time this weak, and Danny was so sick of them fighting. The Fire Nation said he had no right to defend them because he had an ice core, which by default made him conspiracies with the Far Frozen for a war against them. Which honestly made sense, if Danny admitted. He loved the Far Frozen. And the Fire Nation was a rebellious bunch. Might as well attack them to at least shut up their asshole of a leader.

He hasn't slept in a while. His hands had started shaking about a week ago and despite the fact that he was fully dead and didn't want to sleep he had yawned. Several times. In important meetings with the human world.

It wasn't his fault that every time he closed his eyes he saw his dead family and his supposed destiny that he was trying to not become. When he looked in the mirror the first time after getting fangs he cried.

But now he needed to sleep.


End file.
